


Magnus Chase. Enough Said.

by Bookgeekqueen80



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Help, I read ship of the dead in less than 2 days, M/M, One-Shots, because thats all I know, books have my standards so high, fierrochase, have fun with my feelings, im a softy, im in love with magnus, lets do this, spoilers for the new book, still recovering, thanks for reading, warning: spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookgeekqueen80/pseuds/Bookgeekqueen80
Summary: Spoiler for Ship of the Dead! One-shots! Just cheesy fluff and maybe some angst? but I love happy stories so ehh...Enjoy =)





	1. Let's be clear

**Author's Note:**

> This started as being inspired by "She Looks So Perfect' 5SOS but had took a turn with how I would feel being in Magnus' shoes. This is how I perceive the situation. Btw spoilers for The Ship of the Dead! Please enjoy and don't stay up too late guys! Reading is vital but so is sleep! Good Day. =)

Magnus opened his eyes. It was a bright morning in the atrium. The sun rays that reached down to touch the grass created a warm, orange glow in the room. He took a few slow breaths before yawning and snuggling deeper into the covers. It was one of those rare mornings when you wake up and forget everything; Where am I? How long have I been asleep? What happened last night? Even thought it took Magnus some effort, he registered the room around him. Looking at the hearth, he saw the line of familiar pictures above the fireplace. The einherji saw his library filled with his favorite books and the tree in the atrium that he saw everyday. Feeling satisfied that he identified his room, Magnus rolled over to face the opposite side of his bed. That was strange, the sheets were twisted and the mattress was lumpy yet empty next to him. Magnus gingerly laid his hand on the misshaped pillow. He was completely mystified for a few moments until it all came back to him like a slap to the face. Answering his door late last night to a mischievous garrote-wielding girl. Alex glancing behind her then rushing in and closing the door. She had jumped into his arms and he barely managed to stay upright in his surprise. She had kissed him mercilessly until he had fallen backwards onto his bed. Alex had looked stunned for moment but quickly recovered by crawling over him to slide under the covers. Much to the young mans disappointment, that had ended the kissing. Then they had talked for hours until Magnus had fallen asleep. Magnus touched his chest to try to steady his heart. The blonde slowly began to smile. Magnus laughed lightly. “Yes!” He whispered as he fell back onto the bed. Alex Fierro had kissed him and snuggled with him which was more than he could hope for. She refused to “date” him but forced himself to be satisfied for any contact Alex would grant him. He had only closed his eyes for a moment when he heard a door open and shut. Magnus shot up and stared at Alex as she was walking from the bathroom. She was wearing his favorite tee-shirt and one of his bower briefs slightly concealed under the two sizes too big shirt. Magnus quickly stole a glance down at his body and found that he was still clothed, thank Frigg. His eyes snapped back up to Alex and he saw that she was smirking. “Maggie please, who do you take me for?” He felt himself blush.  
“Wha- I, um, no! I didn’t think that I and you- err, I mean, you and I-“ Alex laughed and jumped on the bed. Suddenly he felt extremely awkward and tried to hide it by inconspicuously glancing around and looking at anything but the girl beside him. After a few minutes of embarrassing silence, Alex sighed and scooted closer until Magnus was hyper aware of her bare thigh pressed against his. Smooth fingers gently touched his cheek. He turned his head slightly to face her. It was so quiet that all he could hear was her gentle breathing. Magnus took a chance and gently ran his fingers through her green hair. The locks were so soft and it brought up a memory of hiking with his mom in which he had knelt by a lake and ran his hand through cool, smooth water. The girl hummed softly then leaned closer until she was kissing him. The boy let himself lose the world around him for a moment. Magnus gently kissed back and let Alex roughly tug him closer by his shirt. They continued to kiss and Magnus tried to savor every second. Alex didn't grant him many of these moments. She seemed to dance around Magnus when it came to talking about her feelings. It was confusing the way one moment she would be so passionate then the next be beyond his reach. The blonde haired boy really was trying to enjoy this but he knew that the clock was ticking. Soon the girl in front of him would be back to acting like none of this ever happened and Alex would stay out of his reach until she momentarily forgets what she is running from. He couldn't stand it much longer. Was he just the guy she has fun with every once in a while? Alex was his best friend so why was he so scared to just tell her that this was bothering him? He needed her to know, it hurt too much riding this weird on and off rollercoaster. Magnus lightly grabbed the hands that were holding his face. Alex looked at him curiously and started to object but he cut her off. “How much longer?” Her face scrunched up but Magnus was too upset to find it endearing.“What are you taking about Maggie?” She put her hands back on his cheeks and leaned forward but he held firm. “How much longer are we gonna keep doing this?” She blinked. When she did nothing but stare at him blankly he continued. “Alex look, I understand that you need time to decide if you want be with me but its been two months since we last actually talked about this on Mikillgulr. We have eternity but I don't want to wait that long to be with you. And I can’t help but-“ Pausing, he took a moment to breathe.” I can’t help but feel like this is just passing the time for you. I really do have feelings for you Alex. Its kills me when you kiss me then run away like it didn't happen. Maybe I’m being too serious. I like you Alex but, I need to know if any this is real for you or if its just me.” Alex was silent. She had a wary look on her face that had Magnus regretting speaking up. He looked down at his hands and nervously rubbed them together while waiting for her reply. Alex retracted her hands from his face slowly. Oh great. Magnus thought. Now I've really screwed up. I ruined the small chance I had at being with Alex. She’ll never touch me again. Why did I have to- Magnus was pulled out of his thoughts and into a fierce hug. He sat there completely stunned. “I’m sorry.” She whispered into his ear. Okay, now he was totally flabbergasted. Ragnarok was definitely here because Alex so did not apologize. Especially not to him. The green haired girl continued to hold him as she spoke. “I didn't realize I was hurting you, I swear. I just assumed that this was okay with you. I didn't realize I was treating you unfairly. Gods, why didn't you tell me sooner? I would've told you ages ago how I feel if I had known. Curse you Blonde Guy for being patient and considerate with me.” Alex grabbed his shoulders and looked at him. “I was hesitant to talk to you because I was trying to protect myself. Okay, I admit I've been a little selfish.” Magnus raised his eyebrow. “Ugh, I admit I've been a tiny more selfish than a little.” She gave him a look like thats the best your gonna get. “I guess I was kinda just thinking of me and assuming that you were fine too. Helheim, thats sounds bad now that Ive said it out loud. Anyways. Magnus, you want a straight forward answer? Well here it is: I like you too. A lot actually. I’ve been avoiding the word dating because I suppose I needed time to figure out if you were gone change your mind about me,” He took a breath to protest but Alex stopped him. “but, I figured it out. You are not out to hurt me. In fact, no matter how much I try, I can’t find a reason why you would hurt me. So, if you’re okay with it, I want to go on a date with you. In public. Most likely with our annoying hall mates spying on us. Not to mention Blitz and Hearth making a fuss. And it will probably be a very cliche and sappy date but I will never admit that I will secretly enjoy it. Nevertheless,” She grabbed his hand. “I want to be with you.” After taking a moment to process that, Magnus kissed her until she was breathless and grinning.  
“It’s a date then.”


	2. Chapter 2

Alex had looked everywhere. The kitchen was empty. Their bedroom was occupied by a mountain of laundry and strangely enough the comforter was missing from the bed but otherwise barren. The balcony, Magnus’ favorite spot, was too vacant.

“Where are you, dummy?” Alex scrolled through her phone and hit the call button. RING. RI- BUUZZ. BUZZ.“What the?” Alex followed the vibrating to the living room. She scanned the room; all four corners were Magnus-free, even the ledge under the window that he liked to relax on. She walked toward the couch that faced the T.V. The buzzing had stopped so she hit call again. This time she heard it more clearly. She turned toward the couch suspiciously. 

The coffee table was pushed up against the beige material. The stack of coasters and pottery magazines had been laid on the floor neatly. The bed comforter was in a ball in one corner of the couch. Weird. The buzzing seemed to be coming from the blanket. Alex reached out and carefully grabbed the top of the blanket. After a few moments she yanked it up and threw it behind her. The little gremlin was snuggled against the couch, knees at his chest, as he read a book she was unfamiliar with. Magnus didn't seem fazed by the sudden lack of protection, he didn't even look up at her. 

“Well?” Alex waited for Magnus to greet her and ask, as he always did, how her day was. Then she could complain to him about work today and how bad it sucked although she wouldn't quit no matter often she swears she will. Then finally he would hug her and she would pretend to be indifferent. Alex resisted tapping her foot when she thought of how overused that gesture was. Instead she crossed her arms and waited expectantly. Magnus gently tilted his head toward her without taking his eyes off the page and muttered a halfhearted “Hey, babe.” 

“Hey babe? I was looking everywhere for you! This comforter is a pain to put back on the bed Maggie. Seriously, what are you doing? And why do you look like you got run over?” That statement was highly exaggerated, he looked more like he had jumped out of a car and rolled.

Magnus’ grey eyes were slightly red, most likely from the strain of his intense reading. A strand of golden hair was hanging in the middle of his forehead. His hair was ruffled like he didn't brush it this morning. He was wearing a shirt way to big for him and it was wrinkled so much that she wondered if he had been practicing origami with it. He was wearing dorky Star Wars boxers with the logo spattered on every half-inch of the material. On his feet, with usual Magnus fashion, he was wearing mismatched socks. What made this worse is one sock was knee length while the other only came up to his ankle. “I didn't get run over.” 

“Hmm, so why were you taking the blanket hostage? Isn't your favorite spot to read on the balcony?” 

“It is, but I figured you'd find me faster if I stayed there.” Magnus finally looked up at her and smiled. He is defiantly not allowed to smirk like that. Smirking evilly was her thing! 

“How dare you. I bet you heard me calling for you too. I’ve been looking forever!”

“More like ten minutes.”

“Exactly, forever! That better be the best dang book in the 9 worlds if it’s worth avoiding me for.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “I’m not avoiding you, I’m just reading. It’s a good book and I couldn’t sneak in any chapters at work.”  
Magnus had looked back down at the book. Oh no. He was not getting away that easily. 

“Speaking of work, do you wanna hear about my day?” Magnus smiled but continued to stare at the pages. Alex knew he was just trying to get a rile out of her, so be it. She jumped onto the far end of the couch and began hopping up and down. She felt satisfied when the bookworm looked at her sternly but then continued to read. The bouncing had jolted him so he held the book up. He wiggled until he was sitting up and Alex saw her chance. She crawled under his raised arms and moved between his legs to lay on his against his chest. Magnus grunted but didn't protest. She looked up at him. Still reading. She smiled wickedly. Maggie may love books, but he couldn't resist her and she knew it.

Alex arched her back, casually stretching forward, until her head was level with his chin. She kissed his neck softly. His skin was warm and smooth. He smelled like a forest. Tilting her head up, she kissed his jaw. She peaked open her eyes. Magnus was smiling slightly and his cheeks were pink but his eyes were still moving back and forth across the page. Alex resulted to biting his neck. He gripped the hardback tighter but continued to read. She finally sighed and slumped against his chest. Magnus chuckled. 

It’s a really good book, Sweetheart.” That sap, Alex doesn't do the cutesy pet names. Alex pouted as she rolled over to look at the book. 

“I’ll see for myself, thanks.” She sighed and tried not to smile. This actually felt really nice. He was holding the book above them. She used the tips of her index fingers to trace the blue veins that snaked up his arms and faded on the backside of his hands. Alex tilted her head until her cheek was against his jaw. She felt his chest rise and fall under her. The soft sound of him breathing like wind rustling leaves. He kissed her temple. She began to read. It probably would have been a pretty great book if Magnus could have resisted her a little bit longer. Suddenly the book was closed with a thump. The movement wafted the smell of paper and ink into her face. 

“I was reading that.” Magnus set the book down on the floor, wrapped his arms around her stomach, and squeezed her in a hug.

“Hey!” She yelped. Magnus chuckled. 

“Hi. You smell nice.”

“Oh no, don't you start that. Go back to the book. It’s reading time apparently.”

He said nothing and continued to hold her. Rough lips brushed against her cheeks. Alex crossed her arms and stared straight ahead, pointedly ignoring him. Magnus was unfazed and began to attack her: kissing her cheek, her eyebrow, the corner of her lips. She sucked in a breath as the hem of her shirt was pushed up slightly, revealing her midriff. He brushed his fingers against her caramel skin, she closed her eyes. 

One moment she was ready to tackle him then the next he was tickling her continuously. Not one to be tickled, Alex tried escape but he wrapped one arm around her waist while the other hand danced across her exposed stomach. Alex laughed so hard it was hard to breath.

“N-no! Stop Magnus, I-ha ha! Quit it!” She continued to squeal and wiggle around but he was stronger than she expected. After a few humiliating squeals, finally the tickling ceased and his arms relaxed around her waist. Magnus laid back against the couch and she slouched against his chest. The boy kissed her green hair. 

“I think I’ll read later.”


	3. Take a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College is stressful; take a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super tired so please forgive me for this one. Hope everyone had a good day! Enjoy =)

Coming to the apartment and seeing smashed pottery was never a good sign. Magnus let his bag slip from his shoulders onto the floor. he followed the trail of shards leading to Alex’ room that she had converted to a pottery studio. The door was cracked open but he knew better than to walk right in.

He listened for a moment. He heard the sound of grass sliding across the floor and a loud sigh. Raising his fist, he knocked softly.

“Alex?”

“Go away.”  
Magnus pulled the door open fully; Alex was kneeling with the dust pan, sweeping up the glass. The pieces looked like the project she was working on for her art class. She had been particularly bothered about that piece. It was going to be a big part in her final grade.

“What happened?”

He spoke quietly, trying not to upset her further and be her next target for pottery launching. Taking a few steps into the room, he kneeled down next to her and helped pick up a few pieces the broom missed. Sighing again, she set the dust pan down.

“I can't get this sculpture right. I only have a few more days and I keep restarting. I just can’t seem to come up with the right piece.”

She sat down hard on the floor and ran her hands through her hair. Alex winced and examined one of her hands. There was a cut on the inside of her palm. She growled.

“Well, I don't think this is helping,” He gestured to the mess. “Let’s get out of here for a while. I’m sure you’ll think of something for your sculpture. But staying here stressing isn't going to get you anywhere.”

He watched her shoulders loosen and she smirked.  
“Am I hearing this correctly? Magnus Chase, aka the resident Good Kid, suggesting I slack off.”

“Not slack off, take a break.” He corrected as he stood up. He offered his hand and she took it. Noticing it was her injured hand he felt himself begin to worry.

“But can I patch you up first?”

 

~.~

 

Magnus had never felt so stressed. He had five final examines all week and he hadn't even studied for two of those. Winter break was coming and all the teachers were beginning to take up all the final projects for this semester. Magnus had three essays to write and a few late assignments that were most likely going to be finished past their deadlines.

He sat himself down on his bed and laid all the assignments in front of him. Textbooks, papers, and his laptop completely covered all the available space. He groaned and gripped his blonde hair.

“There’s no way I can get all this done.”  
Picking up the easiest thing, he started with that.

Two hours laters, with little progress and no falafel, he fell back into his bed. Magnus rubbed his eyes, they stung from staring at words for too long. He internally scolded himself. He didn't have time to stop. He picked up his pencil and furiously continued writing.

He was immersed in the difference between tuberculosis and COPD when a mop of green hair popped into his vision. The girl had come in, crawled on the bed, and clambered behind him and he hadn't even noticed. Alex wrapped her arms around his chest and leaned forward, peering into his papers then back at him. She was smiling, Magnus felt his lips tug upward just seeing her.

“Whatcha doing?”

Magnus sighed and waved the worksheet in the air.

“Finals coming, I’m just suffering, that’s all.”

She squinted and leaned forward to look at the paper again.   
“Suffering huh?”

He nodded.   
“Well than,” She plucked the paper out of his hand and tossed it to the foot of the bed. “Take a break.”

“I can’t.” Magnus tried to reach forward to grab the sheet but Alex wrapped her arms around his chest and yanked him back. His fingers had barely touched the sheets as Alex used her strength to pull him into her. He was laying in between her legs with his head resting against her chest.

She was so warm, he felt the fight draining out of him. Alex ran her fingers down his arms and grabbed the pencil out of his left hand, tossing it to the side carelessly. Her soft fingers traced back up his arms, over his chest, up his neck until she was gently running her fingers through his hair.

“Take a break.” She whispered against his hair. Magnus felt a tingle go down his spine.   
“Okay.” He barely got the words out. He wanted to lean up and kiss her but her fingers were slowly massaging his scalp, making it extremely hard to even keep his eyes open. He didn't move so he wouldn't risk her scampering away. He closed his eyes and enjoyed this moment with Alex.

She slowly stopped playing with his hair and wrapped her arms around his chest. She hugged him against her tightly and sighed. Magnus chuckled.   
“Kinda touchy today huh?” His voice was low and barely above a whisper as he was trying to stay awake.

Alex craned her neck to look at him. She was smirking.

“Sometimes I like you.”

Magnus scoffed and faked a glare.  
“Sometimes?”

Alex dropped her smirk and squeezed him again.   
“All the time.”

He was staring at her now. Her face was relaxed and he felt her fingers gently touch his jaw. She was looking into his eyes. He studied her eyes, one dark brown like tree bark and the other pale amber that reminded him of honey. It didn't matter how many times he saw them, they were still beautiful and distracting. Her gaze flickered down to his lips.

Then they were kissing. Magnus felt Alex smile against his lips. She pushed into him and he let her, just relaxing and letting her take control of the kiss. She had already made him completely helpless.

He reached up to touch her cheek but she suddenly pulled away, leaving Magnus reaching for thin air. Alex hopped off the bed and skipped over to the door. She stopped at the frame and looked over her shoulder. She was smiling mischievously.

“You should really get back to your assignments. Education is very important, you know.”  
She winked and disappeared. Magnus sat there for a few minutes. He glanced at the work on his bed then up at the door.

“I need a break.”   
He jumped off the bed and ran after Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Magnus being the kind of student who would work himself to death and thankfully he would have Alex to make him take a break. Alex seems like the screw it kinda student (me) who would gladly take any distraction.  
> Thanks for joining me! Till next time folks=)


	4. High School Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school sucks. But not all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tired but happy. Please enjoy :)
> 
> italics are flashbacks

Finally it was 3 pm. The students were already pilling out the door before the bell could finish ringing. Magnus was pushed and pulled through the hallway as kids ran for their freedom. He did his fair share of shoving as well seeing as he had plans of his own.

The library had been calling his name all day and he could finally go. He had finished his book that morning and had sat through a whole day of school with nothing to read. Needless to say, he was itching to get his hands on a book.

As he pushed past a couple making out and a few freshmen trading Pokemon cards, at last he made it through the double doors to the outside world.

It was a beautiful day and Magnus was miffed he had missed over half of it thanks to high school. The few trees that dotted around the school were dark green and swaying slowly in the wind. The grass was green and when he looked to the sky, it was a deep blue and the sun shone down and touched his face with it’s warm rays.

Magnus walked down the street to the local library. It wasn't even close to being as popular as the retail bookstores. But it sold cheap coffee and the librarian occasionally let Magnus keep the books past the due date without charge so it was good enough for him.

He approached the door to the library which stood out because it was painted sea blue, which was unfortunate, but it couldn't scare Magnus away from a new book.

He walked in, passing the librarians desk and the children’s section, to the aisles of fiction books that stretched on forever. Each column was filled with books from top to bottom. Magnus wasn't sure where to start so he let his feet wander through the maze of books.

He stopped to examine a book with an old spine. It smelled like old paper and cardboard. Pride and Prejudice, every english teachers favorite. Pass.

The boy kept searching. He hated to contradict a popular saying but he really did judge books by their cover. If a book cover didn't stick out to him, he wouldn't pick it up. He always let that guide him to find new books. It usually worked out for the best and he would pick up books that turn out to be his new favorites.

Another interesting spine eye level to him stuck out. It was a leather wrapped book and he ran his finger down the spine but found no title or author. He reached up and pulled it out of it’s home.

At the same time that he pulled the book out, someone on the opposite side of him pulled a book out of their aisle. They both looked at each other from across the way. All Magnus registered was two eyes, one dark brown and the other a pale amber. Magnus only knew one person in the entire school with eyes like that.

Alex Fierro smirked at Magnus from the other side of the shelf. His green hair was pushed away from his forehead by a pair of pink sunglasses that rested on top of his head. Magnus hadn't seen him wearing the glasses in calculous today.

In fact Magnus was surprised that he was even here in this library when he was suppose to be in after-school detention.

“Well well, if it isn't Mango Cheese.”

The nickname made Magnus cringe. It was a name he had gotten branded with sophomore year. Sophomore year had been particularly unfortunate for him as he was new and hadn't made any friends yet or knew anything about the run of the mill.

  
_It was the most dangerous part of the day. Lunchtime. The cafeteria was a small size that accommodate at least the freshman class and most of the sophomores. Since the juniors and seniors had cars, there was no need for the cafe food._

_Magnus had just grabbed his tray. It was cheese burgers with a salad bar. He had taken the cheese off the burger and set it aside on the tray and gotten a side of mango slices instead of a salad._

_The boy was searching desperately for an empty seat. Even a secluded spot would be better than just standing there staring at everyone. He hadn't been paying attention to were he was going when he ran into the football player. He was at least a foot taller than Magnus and with all his muscle, it was like running into a brick wall. Magnus bounced off the dude and stumbled enough to catch the attention of half the students. Tripping over his own baggy jeans, he fell face first into his tray._

_Cue the inevitable laughter from the student body as he lifted up his head. The slice of cheese was stuck to one cheek while a mango slice slid from his hair down his face, and back onto the tray. Then voices from the crowd started talking over each other._   
_“Oh my god! Who is that?”_

_“New kid!”_

_“I think his name is Magnus Chase!”_

_“More like Mango Cheese!”_   
_Laughter erupted from the student body. Magnus slowly got to his knees, there was no point in trying to hide what everyone had already saw but he hung his head anyways. He was certain there was no way things could get worse._

_And for once in his life, they didn’t. The football player he had run into was named Halfborn Gunderson. Halfborn kneeled down and grabbed his arm, hauling him up to his feet. His girlfriend, who Magnus would later find out was named Mallory Keen, handed him a wad of napkins. Their best friend TJ, the drum major of Valhalla High, patted his back and asked for his name._

_“I’m Magnus Chase.”_

_“Nice to meet you Magnus, high school sucks. Stick with us.”_

And that had been that. The nickname still stuck all through sophomore year but faded as the prospect of summer got closer. Now that it was junior year, Magnus had hoped he had shaken that name, apparently not.

  
Magnus smiled weakly at Alex. He didn't know him very well but from what he has heard, he knew better than to get close. Alex Fierro was a troublemaker, no doubt, and maternal brother of Samirah al-Abbus who was intimidating enough. Since Sam was friends with Halfborn, Mallory, and TJ it automatically pulled Magnus to her friendship as well. Sam was the golden student of their grade but when it came to Alex, it was a complete turn around.

Sam always talked about how smart he was and how he could make the grade if he wanted to but Magnus could never figure out why he wouldn't want straight A’s. Sam mentioned something about how it aggravated Alex’s dad but he didn't know if that was true. Mainly because he hadn't really talked to Alex.

Stared at him across the room? Sure. Bumped shoulders in the hallways? Yes. Touched hands when they reached for the same pencil? Yep. But talked to him? No. The only time he was remotely close to talking to Alex Fierro was earlier this year during 5th period.

_Magnus had been in the school library, finishing up the last of his homework. He had taken some extra credit to make up for a quiz. The library was empty of students and even of the librarian who had gone to substitute a class._

_The library had three entrances with one being the main doors that connected the main hallway to the library, a side door that led to a branch of science classes, and a door only used by teachers that led to the private lounge and from that, the principles office._

_Guess which one Alex Fierro popped out of?_

_No, it was actually the main doors. She ran through the doors that connected to the hallway and into the library. She was wearing a soft pink V-neck with green ripped up skinny jeans and a classic pair of converse._

_She began running through the library and stopped when she saw him._

_“Wanna see something cool?”_

_Not sure of the appropriate response, he hesitantly nodded. She jumped over the table with a surprising amount of grace and grabbed his hand. Yanking him out of his seat, she pulled him toward the door that led to the teachers lounge._

_“Um, I don’t think we’re suppose to go in there.”_

_Alex turned and grinned._   
_“Come on, Magnus! Where’s your sense of adventure?”_

_He was surprised she knew his name and he blames that surprise for his willingness to break into the teachers lounge. Alex pulled a pin out of her hair and inserted it into the keyhole. It only took a few seconds before she was dragging him again._

_The lounge was nothing special with a few couches and few tables where you could sit. Alex paused briefly to raid the mini fridge._

_“Ah ha!” She lifted a sandwich in the air like a flag._

_The girl ran to the next door and jiggled the door handle. It creaked open an inch before Alex reached out and stopped it. Turning around she smiled mischievously at him. Holding up the sandwich, she threw it into the principles office._

_He was momentarily confused until he heard the growls and saw three mutts fighting over the turkey sandwich. Alex shut the door tightly and looked at him expectantly._

_“What. The. Hel.”_

_Alex giggled. Suddenly there was a sound of footsteps outside the lounge door. Magnus gasped and felt his heart start to race. Alex didn't seem worried as she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards some large cabinets. She opened one of the cabinet doors at floor level and pushed the stacks of paper aside._

_She crawled inside and pulled Magnus in with her. He stumbled over her lap and ended up propping himself against her chest. Alex reached out and closed the cabinet door, it left a small crack where they could see out._

_Magnus started to protest but Alex put her turkey flavored hand over his mouth. He watched in horror as Principle Helgi strode into the lounge and began digging through the mini fridge._

_“What the?”_

_Alex snickered. That sandwich must have been Helgi’s lunch. Helgi slammed the fridge shut. The principle made his way to his office. Time seemed to slow down as his reached for the door handle. The unsuspecting principle opened the door without hesitation and that’s when Helgi let the dogs out._

_3 large mutts tackled Helgi and began licking him mercilessly. The principle was screaming and shouting curses like a sailor. The dogs soon got bored of the man and bounded out of the lounge, now free in the school._

_Principle Helgi struggled to his feet and ran after the dogs. When he was gone, Alex burst out laughing. Magnus crawled out and put some distance between them._

_“Why did you do that?”_

_Alex was still laughing and she held up one finger, asking for a minute. When she stopped laughing and took a deep breath, she smiled at him._

_“Helgi is a jerk.”_

_Magnus stared at her blankly._

_“Okay?”_

_Alex sighed and continued._

_“I saw him the other day before school. He kicked a homeless dog. She just wanted some food, so I gave her some. And some of her friends too. Compliments of Helgi.”_

_“You also gave her revenge.”_

_Alex chuckled at that. Then they heard teachers coming and that was it. They both scrambled out of the lounge and Magnus went back to his work and Alex went to who knows where causing who knows what kinda trouble._

Magnus was staring and he knew it. Alex was still looking at him expectantly through the bookshelf.

“Uh, what are you doing here?”

“It’s a library, I came here for a book.” He looked at Magnus like he was stupid, which he couldn't really deny.

“I didn't know you liked to read.”

“There’s a lot of things you don't know about me, Magnus.” Alex smirked in his mischievous way. That sounded strange, now Magnus was unsettled.

“Right um, I’m just gonna..” He motioned to the door and began to walk away. As he neared the end of the aisle Alex rounded the corner form his aisle and blocked his way.

“What was that?”

“Huh?”

“That was the moment you were suppose to say ‘Well maybe we should change that” or ‘I’d like to know you better’. Seriously Chase, don't tell me you are so oblivious.”

Magnus stared at him with his mouth hanging open.

“Huh?”

“Oh very smooth Maggie,” Alex rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

“What are you talking about?”

Alex sighed and put his hands on his hips and shrugged.

“Guess I’m gonna have to be the one. Fine.”

Alex looked Magnus square in the eyes. His expression softened and Magnus felt his heart accelerate.

“Friday. Movies. Pick me up at 6. Got it?”

“Uh, yes?” Alex rolled his eyes so hard that he thought they may roll into the back of his head but there was a slight tilt to the corner of Alex’s lips almost like he wanted to smile.

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Alex turned and walked out of the library, humming to himself. Magnus stared at the doors for a few minutes.

“What just happened?”

“I think,” The librarian grabbed a book from out of his hands that Magnus hadn't even realized he had, “You have a date.”

“Huh?”

“Mr. Chase, with how much you read I would assume that your vocabulary would be wider than that.”

Magnus watched the librarian walk away before he looked back at the doors that Alex had departed from. Any minute now Alex would burst back in, laughing about how it was all a joke.

That didn't happen. Friday night came and Alex still hadn't laughed at him for being gullible enough to think he had an actual date with him.

It wasn't until Alex hopped down the steps of her house in nice clothes with her hair brushed that Magnus finally believed this was really happening.

Magnus Chase, biggest dork of the whole school, had a date with Alex Fierro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there is anything off, its midnight and I have school tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed it! I love how obvious magnus is! he is so sweet


	5. Shh! I'm trying to sleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping with a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a lil something to help you get through this day of nosy relatives and prodding questions! I'm thankful for books, coffee, and turkey dressing. Happy Thanksgiving!!!

The room was dark and silent except for the sound of a steady inhale and exhale. On the bed was an outline of a sleeping form, the covers slowly rising and falling as Magnus slept peacefully.

Inside, the room was barely lit by the moonlight that cut through the atrium and reached the floor through the branches. Following the shadow of the great tree, the end of the shadow touched the door that led into the hallway.

In the crack under the door, yellow light could be seen shining in from the opposite side of the door. Suddenly the shadow of a figure disrupted the yellow light. The shadow grew smaller and smaller until it disappeared and was replaced with a small green bug that crawled under the door and into the hotel room.

As the bug was crawling along, it started to change form. Its spiny black legs began to stretch into long furry legs, a tail formed, and two large eyes blinked in the darkness. A calico cat gracefully padded across the floor. The cat spotted the sleeping figure on the bed with her glowing eyes. She leapt onto the bed silently with graceful agility. The cat made no sound as she perched on the pillow next to the sleeping boy.

A purr vibrated through the pillow and slowly faded as the cat began to change her figure. The multicolored fur receded and revealed bare skin. Claws retracted and left short fingernails. The cats whiskers vanished and lips could be seen.

Alex adjusted until she was under the warm covers. The sudden loss of fur made her wish she had worn something heavier than pj shorts and a green tank top.

Alex wiggled until the beige covers were up to her chin and she was studying Magnus's sleeping face.

His long, dark eyelashes were fluttering as he moaned in his sleep. His pink lips were parted as he breathed out. There was a strand of blonde hair hanging over his cheek.   
Her stirring must have awoken him because his eyes opened suddenly. Instead of their normal steel gray, his eyes were black from the absence of light. Magnus blinked a few times, not processing the real world from his dreams yet.

Alex hid her smile under the covers and closed her eyes. She noticed his breathing had changed from silent to every exhale sounding like a sigh and figured he must have been sleeping heavily before she came in.

"Alex?" She kept her eyes closed.

"Shh," She whispered, "I'm trying to sleep."

Magnus watched her with confusion. He knew she wasn't really asleep; her breath was quick and her eyes were crinkled like she was smiling.

He didn't know why she had decided to come into his bed, but he didn't question it. Magnus closed his eyes and calmed his breathing. She was so close that he could smell her shampoo.

With his eyes closed, his other sense were heightened. Magnus heard the comforter shift and felt her breath brush his hand that was resting next to his face.

A few minutes passed like this. Magnus didn't reach out because he didn't know if that might make her change her mind or if she’d welcome his touch. So he didn't try to touch her and just let himself enjoy the closeness, her breathing, and the subtle warmth radiating off of her.

Magnus felt the bed shift again and this time, Alex pressed her body against his. She laid her head against his arm, resting her cheek on his forearm. One of her arms slung over his waist and he felt one of her smooth legs wrap over his own.

She was pressing herself into him like a hug using all of her body. Forget it, his heart sped up again and he hoped she hadn't heard him gasp. He couldn't keep his eyes closed any longer.

Cracking open his eyes her face was closer than he had imagined. With his arm resting a few inches from his face and her cheek pressed against his forearm, their faces were only a few breaths apart.

Her eyes were closed but her dark lashes fluttered like she was fighting not to open them. Her lips were tilted up, barely smiling.

He hesitated but slowly moved his free arm.

As he watched her face closely to see any change that would signal him to stop, he gently put his arm over her shoulders. Magnus figured if he went down further it would increase his chance of getting killed.

She didn't push him away or scramble out of the bed, she didn't even make a sound so he figured it must have been okay.

He didn't think it was possible but she burrowed closer, ducking her head until her hair tickled his chin. She was in his embrace now, her neck resting against his bicep with his free arm over her shoulders.

Her hand was flat against his chest, one of her fingers touching his collar bone. Her arm that was slung over his waist squeezed him closer to her.

“It’s like cuddling with a rock..” Alex’s lips brushed his neck as she muttered.

“Relax, Maggie. I won’t bite.”

Her warm breath tickled his neck so much that a soft laughed escaped his lips. Alex chuckled lazily along with him. He felt his shoulders loosen and he finally relaxed around into her.

Magnus hugged back firmly with his free arm, squeezing her close, then releasing her.

He didn't remove his hand from her back when he was done hugging and slowly rubbed his thumb over her exposed shoulder blade.

He traced the bone and followed it up to the top of her shoulder. Her bare skin was warm and soft. Exploring, he found her spine and traced down until he felt the material of her shirt and reached her lower back. His hand stayed on her back as he ran his fingers over her skin.

Alex went limp and hummed contently after a few minutes of massaging her back. It didn't take long before she began snoring. Magnus stopped and let his hand go slack over her waist.

Magnus fell asleep soon after, the last image he saw being Alex; green hair spilling across the pillows, arms wrapped lightly around the blond boy, and her sleepy sighs lulling him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forgive me for the summery, I still can't write a good one. I'm sorry but I just can't write a Thanksgiving story;D though I did have an idea I just didn't get it done in time so I'm gonna just turn it into a regular one-shot... Thanks for reading!


	6. Season's Greetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This holiday season brings greetings and families spending time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all! It doesn't directly say but Maggie and Alex are on Christmas break.

“Are you ready?” Magnus asked as he adjusted the straps of her backpack over his shoulder. Alex had told him she was fine carrying it but he had insisted saying it was the ‘gentlemanly’ thing to do.

She took a shuddering breath. She was so nervous as they stood outside the apartment door, which was a feeling Alex definitely wasn't used to.

“I was born ready.” She put her hands on her hips and tried for a smug grin, it turned out looking like she was going be sick. Magnus sighed and set down the bag, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What are you so worried about? My mom will love you.”

“Magnus you don't understand, this is super important! This whole week will be like a test to see if I'm good enough and I didn't study! In fact, there was no study guide! I don't even like tests!”

“I think you’re being a bit dramatic.” Magnus smiled and took her hand. She growled at him and stepped into his personal bubble.

“I don’t think you are being dramatic enough.”

“Why should I be worried? Come on, Alex. She’s gonna love you just like I do.”

“Well, I’m not gonna kiss her.”

Magnus rolled his eyes but was glad to see her joking around again.

“You know what I mean,”

Alex suddenly wanted nothing more than comfort and reassurance so she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his sweater. Magnus was quick to hug back and she felt the knot in her chest ease a tiny bit.

“Are you sure she’s,” Alex paused as she searched for the words. “okay with… me?”

Alex had her fair share of bad experiences with mothers and she didn't want this time to be like the others. She loved Magnus and Alex couldn't stand the thought of his mom disapproving of her. Alex didn't want to add another mother to the list of ones that hated her.

“Alex, I swear to you that she is accepting.” He pulled back and stared at her intently.

She hesitated for only a moment.

“Okay,” Alex held her chin up high and turned to the door. Glancing back once at her boyfriend for reassurance, she did 3 swift knocks on the dark wood door. Magnus swooped up her bag filled with a weeks worth of clothes then stepped up next to her and she was quick to lace their fingers together.

The sound of the door unlocking and the knob turning made Alex straighten up, squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin in an image of confidence. The door swung inward and revealed a lovely woman of a small frame. Her blonde hair was in the short wisps of a pixie cut that fit her well. She was wearing a white sweater with a scene of a mountain view knitted on the front which amused Alex because Magnus was wearing the same one except his was gray to match his eyes. The woman was smiling brightly at Magnus, then she met Alex’s eyes.

Alex tried not to fidget as the woman looked her over. Alex couldn't really blame the woman for how her eyes strayed on the sweater she was wearing. It was green with the words ‘Jolly AF’ in big bold print. Alex was seriously regretting her choice of clothing until Miss Chase chuckled and pointed to the sweater. She raised her gaze and looked Alex in the eyes. Natalie Chase’s eyes were green and Alex found that a funny coincidence that she also loved nature and had the color representing nature in her eyes.

Alex held out her hand and smiled.

“Hi, I’m Alex Fierro. I’m Magnus’-“ The woman by passed her hand and wrapped her arms around Alex’s frame in a tight hug.

“Yes I know! You’re Magnus’s girlfriend! I’m Natalie, but I also answer to Mom if you’d like.” Natalie squealed and rocked them back in forth like she couldn't contain herself. She pulled back and patted the girls green hair then rested her warm hand on Alex’s cheek in a motherly gesture.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, honey. Magnus has been talking about you nonstop ever since he met you! Believe me, I know, I probably know more about you and your pretty hair and nice eyes and-“

“Okay Mom! Thank you, that’s enough.” Magnus was blushing as he stepped into his moms apartment. Natalie took one of Alex’s hands and pulled her inside. She felt a bit shocked at such a warm welcome but Alex guessed she shouldn't have been so surprised. This was the woman who raised the big sweetheart that was her boyfriend.

Natalie still held her hand as she led Alex through the small apartment. It was modest with a small loving room with one big couch in front of a small tv, a kitchen big enough for two people if you squeezed, and a large window where you could see one of the many dark alleyways of Boston.

“-and over here is the Hallway of Shame!” Natalie gesture to the pictures hanging on the wall that lined the hallway. Alex took a look at the picture nearest her. It was a younger Natalie with long hair holding a toddler with shaggy blonde hair. They both had pacifiers in their mouths and Natalie was smiling down at Magnus even with the pacifier between her lips. Alex put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile.

The next photo was even better. The picture contained a toddler Magnus as he sat on a mini toilet that they use for potty training. Alex burst out laughing and heard a groan behind her. Magnus reached over Alex and covered the picture with his hand as best he could but the damage was already done. She turned to face him and reached up to pinch his cheek like he was a little boy.

“You were so cute! What happened?” Magnus swatted her hand away and pouted, pushing out his nice pink lips. Alex moved closer and was about to kiss him but stopped when she realized they weren't alone. Alex glanced at Natalie standing a few feet away. She was smiling at them with her hands resting on her hips. Natalie winked at Alex when she caught her eye and Alex’s face flushed.

She coughed and took a few steps away from Natalie’s son.

“Come on, dinner is almost ready.”

~.~

Alex couldn't take it much longer. If any more of her blood rushed into her face, she might pass out. Magnus didn't look any better.

“Alex can take my room. I honestly don't mind sleeping on the couch.”

Natalie nodded with fake seriousness and turned to walk down the hall.

“It’s up to you both I suppose, Pumpkin.” Natalie glanced back and looked at Alex. “Goodnight honey.”

When Natalie was inside her room, with the door making a click at its closing, Alex whipped around and smacked Magnus’s arm repeatedly in excitement.

“I love your mom! She’s the best! I can’t believe you've been keeping me from her for so long.” Alex playfully punched his shoulder. Magnus sighed and pulled Alex inside his room.

“You weren't the only one who was nervous.” He muttered like he was speaking to himself.

She felt her shoulders drop slightly.

“You mean you weren't sure she would approve of me?”

“What? No! It’s just that- well I felt like…” Magnus was looking anywhere but at her. “It felt like a big step in a relationship and I was sorta worried you… wouldn't want to?”

“Magnus,” She cupped his cheek and he leaned into her hand. “I love you and I want to be with you. This relationship stuff doesn't make me want to run away. You don't have to be scared.”

Alex chuckled as she watched Magnus break out in a goofy grin as he did whenever he was love struck. Which happened quite often when Alex was near.

“So,” Alex grinned wickedly. “sleeping with me tonight?”

~.~

  
The morning sunlight shone so brightly in his eyes that Alex groaned and rolled over. Now that he wasn't blinded, his eyes adjusted and he could clearly see Magnus sleeping beside him. Alex had stolen most of the covers unintentionally as he slept and left Magnus mostly exposed to the cool morning air. Magnus was laying on his stomach as his arms were resting by his head. Alex had stolen his shirt last night so he could see his pale shoulder blades and birthmarks on his torso. Alex reached out and touched the bare skin of his back as softly as he could. He didn't want to wake Magnus yet.

There was a ray of sunshine making Magnus’s features glow but the most fascinating was the way his hair shone golden like Magnus was the very embodiment of light. Alex would have like to stay that way all day if it hadn't been for the clattering he heard coming from the kitchen.

Alex got up carefully and made sure he was quiet as he pulled the covers over Magnus’s exposed skin. Tugging down his shirt over his sweats, he walked out into the hallway and to the kitchen.

Natalie was pulling out eggs and Alex noticed she had bacon sitting next to a skillet. He made his way to the skillet and starting putting on the bacon.

“Good mornin'.” He mumble sleepily.

“Good morning, honey. How are you feeling today?”

Alex blinked a few times.

“What?”

Natalie looked slightly panicked for a moment and she nervously ran a thumb over the egg shell she was cradling.

“Is that not how I’m suppose to ask? I’m sorry dear, I thought that was okay.”

“No! Thank you, it just, surprised me that’s all.”

Natalie nodded but the air was still awkward.

“He/him today.” Alex smiled at her. Natalie smiled genuinely this time and continued to crack eggs.

“I-I know at times it can be,” Alex thought back to all the insults from previous mothers he had met, “difficult, I guess, for some people but I just wanted to say that I don't expect you to go out of your way to ask, I’ll let you know. And sometimes people ask a few questions so I should probably explain-“

“Alex,” Natalie’s voice was like cooling salve on a wound. “You don't have to explain yourself. And you don't have to worry that I won't like you as much as when your a boy compared to when you are a girl.”

The bacon sizzled and popped behind him but Alex had his full attention on Natalie.

“I’m not sure that you believe it yet so I’m going to say it out loud. I accept you, Alex. I don't care about gender when it comes to my son’s happiness. If you make him happy then that’s all that matters to me. Okay, honey?”

Alex felt the tight knot in his chest unravel almost instantly. His vision was blurry from the tears but he nodded vigorously and pressed the heel of his hands against his eyes. Why was he crying? Alex hated crying, he especially hated to do it in front of Natalie. It wasn't but a few tear drops later when he felt small arms wrap around him.

Alex knew it wasn't Magnus’s arms wrapped around him but Natalie hugged with just as much gentleness and warmth as her son. Alex felt himself smile and turned back to cooking.

“Thank you, Natalie.” She simply nodded her head and pointed to the skillet.

“Now don't burn that bacon, hon’. Make sure you use that spatula or you might burn your pretty brown skin. And is that my son’s sweater you’re wearing?”

  
~.~

  
Magnus yawned as he walked into the kitchen. His mom and Alex were sitting at the small table sipping from steaming mugs and sitting with plates of eggs and bacon.

“Hey! No one woke me up.”

Alex shrugged and met his gray accusing eyes with a lazy gaze of his own, he raised his mug to his lips.

“Early bird gets the worm.”

“Rude.” Magnus scoffed as he went for his favorite mug in the cupboard and poured himself some coffee and joined the two at the small dining table. He glanced back and forth from his mom to his boyfriend, they both looked at ease and not at all awkward even though they only met yesterday, which Magnus found intriguing since he was still awkward with people he’s known for years. He guessed something must have happened for Alex to let his guard down so quickly and easily.

“So…” They both glanced up at him,”what did I miss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I hope you all have a wonderful day even if you don't celebrate Christmas! Hope this gets ya through the long day of family's probing questions and an overwhelming amount of pictures. May kindness and love spread today!


End file.
